danganronpafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Dangan Ronpa 3: Hello Hope
“Please don't ever forget... That I love... I love the hope sleeping within you from the bottom of my heart.” -Nagito Komaeda Characters Ultra Dangan Ronpa 3: Hello Hope Tanashi Isino - Super High-School Level Movie Expert - Girl - Red squid hat, long brown hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, red-orange bubble vest with a tight black sweater underneath, semi-tight jeans with silver sneakers. Firoxi Mattade - Super High-School Level Pyrotechnic - Girl - Long black hair with red, orange, and yellow highlights at the end, tan skin, her left eye is orange and the right is red, ripped tank-top with a skull on fire on it, tight denim jeans that go just below her knees, black boots. Yumano Rezeiha - Super High-School Level Skater - Girl - Long brown hair, silver headphones with a lime-green shamrock on the side around her neck, brown off-should shirt, baggy jeans, with a green belt, and green sneakers. Tan skin, brown eyes. Fusaki Mao - Super High-School Level Knife Thrower - Boy - Purple hat with brown hair, tan skin, grey eyes, grey scarf, purple hoodie with 3/4 sleeves, white shirt underneath, necklace with a purple square, jeans, black sneackers. Hazamaru Fajhiko - Super High-School Level Entrepenuer - Boy - Brown hair with an ahoge, red scarf, red vest with a white dress shirt and black tie, dress pants, black oxford shoes. Harui Natasaki - SHSL Informant - Boy - Light blue plaid flat cap with blue bill, white messy hair, minorly pale skin, light blue eyes, black open hoodie (without strings) and two gold buttons and an animal head (not like decapitated or anything) with black fur at the end of it's neck and the top of it's ears (almost like a fox), white dress shirt underneath with blue tied string on the collar, tan belt with silver square as the middle part, black jeans, and white slip-on sneakers. Rou Guruturuu - Super High-School Level Beatboxer - Boy - Backwards red cap, black hair, brown skin, brown eyes, red shirt with backpack, khaki cargo shorts, black sandals with red and white socks. Voppio Dasawi - Super High-School Level All-Around Athlete - Girl - Hot pink hair in a ponytail, pink eyes, tan skin, blue denim vest with a pink and white striped shirt on it that says: "I <3 CHEERLEADING!", blue short shorts, and red heels. Xamino Yutui - Super High-School Level Costume Designer - Girl - Red bobbed hair, blue eyes, pale skin, white torn shirt that goes abover her stomach with a red tie, black wristbands, red fingernails, black skinny jeans with torn knees, red flats Pioni Ferote - Super High-School Level Chemist - Boy - White scraggly hair with goggles on top, white lab coat with a white dress shirt underneath and a green bowtie with bubbles on it, black dress pants and black oxfords. Saturn ??? - SHSL Astronomer - Boy - Brown bowl cut, blue-purple eyes, pale skin, circle glasses, trench coat with stars on it, black t-shirt that has a picture of the moon on it, black shorts, and yellow footflops. Wotano Cuiohino - Super High-School Level Interviewer - Boy - Lime green hair with two strands of hair on the side and a loose pony-tail, tanned skin, green eyes, dark green tube-top, black yoga pants, green and white runnings shoes. Didachi Nuo - Super High-School Level Surfer - Girl - Black beanie with white lines and orange hair with dreadlocks, black eyes, tan skin, black-ish grey sweater, black skirt, black tights, and orange flats. Jhatini Moto - Super High-School Level "Relaxer" - Girl - Blue hair in ponytails with a purple highlight on one of the ponytails, green and blue headband, cyan blue eyes, tan skin, tan tank-top with blue fuzzy sleeves with holes for her fingers (like Ibuki's), short shorts, blue sneakers with white socks. Rutuou Seretaneui - Super High-School Level Magician - Girl - Black top hat, white hair, yellow eyes, pale skin, black cape with white dress shirt and black tie, black dress pants, black oxfords. Day 1 - Daytime All these idiots around me... what are we even doing here, in this school, Kibougamin Academy, we had signed up but... I had not expected this... ♫ "There has to be some reasonable explanation to this, DUDE!" I heard the girl closest to me call out. I looked over to her. ~Identified as: Yumano Rezeiha - SHSL Skater~ "Most predicaments where multiple students are trapped inside a school most likely end up in a tragedy in most movies." Another girl said acroos the room. ~Identified as: Tanashi Isino - SHSL Movie Expert~ "Movies may be rad, but I hope this predicament doesn't make us sad! Haha!" A boy in front of me said. ~Identified as: Rou Guruturuu - SHSL Beatboxer~ I looked over to my right to see a boy slightly shorter than me to be thinking very intensely. ~Identified as: Harui Natasaki - SHSL Informant~ "Whatever, I just want out. Especially since this place sucks and doesn't have the temperature at like, one hundred degrees." Said a girl about 10 feet away. ~Identified as: Firoxi Mattade - SHSL Pyrotechnic~ "Heat makes makeup run, and that's not a good design!" Said a girl behind me. ~Identified as: Xamino Yutui - SHSL Costume Designer~ "Well- ahem. Acording to my calculations, the exact body temperature at which makeup "runs" is 94 degrees. So watch your body heat!" Said a nerdy sounding kid on the left of me. ~Identified as: Pioni Ferote - SHSL Chemist~ "Dude, just chill with the math, just take it all in an relax, brah." Said a girl in the very back in a dull and relaxed voice." ~Identified as: Jhatini Moto - SHSL Relaxer~ "Ugh, it's one of those hippies! You're gross!" Said a girl in a sassy voice in the very front. ~Identified as: Vappio Dasawi - SHSL All-Around Athlete~ "May the stars aline for you to gain some respect!" Said one of the kids around the middle of the gym. ~Identified as: Saturn - SHSL Astronomer~ "Just go with the waves..." Said a girl sitting on one of the bleachers to the left of me. ~Identified as: Didachi Nuo - SHSL Surfer~ "I'll make all your terrible feelings, disappear in the blink of an eye!" Said a girl pulling out what looked like a wand and waving it around. ~Identified as: Rutuo Seretaneui - SHSL Magician~ "O-oh! May I please interview you! People love magic tricks!" Said a girl perking up and pulling out a notebook and a pencil. ~Identified as: Wotano Cuiohino - SHSL Interviewer~ I looked over at a kid studying the area. ~Identified as: Fusaki Mao - SHSL Knife Thrower~ Dasawi looked at Rutuo and then pointed her finger at her. "Ew! Are you like- one of those cosplayers? G-R-O double "S" GROSS!" "No, ma'am I am not! I am a legit magician!" Said Rutuo in reply. "Like- EW! Don't come near me! I don't want to catch your nerdiness!" Dasawi said, backing away from Rutuo. "Excuse me, but, nerdiness indicates intelligent, and intelligent people are some of the best people!" Said Pioni in reply to Dasawi's statement. "Ew, you're one too?! Ugh, I'm stuck in a school with a bunch of NERDS!" Dasawi yelled out as people turned to look at her. "Stop screaming." Harui said quietly. "Are you one too?!" Dasawi questioned. "No, I just need to think..." Harui replied, again quietly. "Whatever! Psh." Dasawi turned to leave the gym. "Nuh-uh-uh!" Said a voice coming from the stage towards the end of the gym. What was that..? I think to myself. "GAH- Who said that dude?!" Yumano said, looking around. ♫ "ME!" Said what a seemingly cheerful voice. I turned around to look at the stage, I couldn't believe my eyes. A black and white bear had jumped up onto the podium. "What the hell?!" Yelled Firoxi. "Whoa, it's a bear, WHAT A SCARE!" Rou replied sing-songingly. "Shut the hell up you worthless piece of-" Dasawi started before being interrupted by the bear. "I'm Monokuma!" Explained the animal. I looked over to Harui who was studying Monokuma. Fusaki was also doing the same, along with Tanashi. "You're not real... are you?" Tanashi said. "I can tell, by the way you walk, look, and just do simple actions. You're like a prop in a movie, simple and easy to understand..." "Nngh!- You have some hell of an attitude to call me a prop! ''But regardless, let's start it off, shall we?" Said Monokuma. "Start what off?" Saturn asked, curiously. "MUTUAL KILLING!!!" Monokuma yelled. I remained calm, more or less annoyed. Mutual killing? A stuffed toy? What a joke. Only idiots would fall into this... and if it was true, then I'd have to deal with it. Which would be more of a nusiance. "Excuse me?" Wotano asked, turning his head. "Mutual... killing?" "Youbetchya'! You kids are gonna' kill each other! Upupup~... Kill and you leave! But it won't be that easy you have to kill and get away with it in a class trial! If you get away with it, everyone else dies! If you get caught, you get executed!" Monokuma explained. "There's more to it... isn't there?" Harui said. "Absolutely! You can only kill up to two people! Just wanted to get that out there." Monokuma replied. "Man... that's not chill at all!" Said Jhatini. "The hell..? Killing, this isn't... a normal school? No, no, no. This must be some kind of test..." Firoxi said quitely. "Upupupu~!" Monokuma said, raising his right arm. A shard of glasss came and flew by Firoxi giving her a cut on her arm. "Nngh!" Firoxi grabbed her arm. "Damnit, this... this is for real!" Those words hang as if stuck in the air. It was implanted into everyone's mind. The reactions were mixed, calm, suprised, scared angry. But one thing stood out to me, that if this was real... "Then..." I started. Ugh, these idiots would start killing each other, pathetic. "the game, shall start soon, no?" "Game..? YOU THINK THIS IS A MOTHERFUCKING GAME?! ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?! THIS ISN'T A FUCKING GAME!" Dasawi yelled very loudly at me. What a bother. I straightened my tie. "This is a game, of survival. Are you too stupid to realize it? Or are you just poor at accepting the truth? For example, you're an ugly bitch with no intelligence for anything other than not accepting the truth of yourself." I replied. Dasawi ran at me, but Fusaki intervened. "Although his words are mean... they are true, Dasawi. You must realize that is the world we live in now. So calm down..." Fusaki said calmy. "Heh." I straightened my tie again, damn it, it won't stay straight. "Hazamaru, please... this isn't the time to create conflicts." Tanashi said lightly. I guess she was right, I should switch from my "don't even bother with me" way of socializing to the "don't kill me, please" way of socializing. I sighed. "Yeah... my bad." I relpied. "Ooooh! Fiests! I like it!" Monokuma yelled out. "Fuckin' whatever, I'm out, bitches." Dasawik said very angrily and walked out of the gym. "Yo', I'm too." Rou said walking out of the gym, more people followed behind eventually when there were a few left in the gym, thinking about it, the smart people were left over. Me, Tanashi, Fusaki, and Harui sat in the gym. ♫ "I see you all had the same ideas I had." Harui said. He was right, us four stayed in the gym together so we could group up, and make sure none of us killed. The others had ran out and probably scattered all over the place. "Appears so..." Tanashi started, "This is like the final four in Destruction #42. Where they all stood in the gym in the final shot." "How is that... relevant?" Harui asked. "Eh." Tanashi replied. Great answer. We sat around and talked for a while. Maybe an hour or so. I had no recognitition of time, but I felt drowsy, so I assumed it was the night-time. "Anyone else hungry?" Fusaki said. I examined my stomach. Yeah, I was. I nodded. "Perhaps, we should grab some food?" Harui said. "I agree." Tanashi replied, appearing also hungry. The four of us went to the kitchen to grab some food. The kitchen had an amazing supply of food. "If you want, I can cook, I'm actually really good at it." Fusaki said. "I wouldn't mind." Tanashi said. "Yeah, as long as you don't poison it." I said. "I would never do such a heinous act to friends!" Fusaki said in defense. Harui studied his face. "I do believe he is telling the truth." Harui said. "How the hell do you know?" I asked. "As an informant, you should have the ability to determine whether or not someone is telling the truth, since y'know... you ''are '' undercover and you make deals and what not." Harui replied. "That's how it is in most spy movies." Tanashi said, defending Hurui's statement. "How is that... nevermind." Hurui replied. I walked back to the kitchen along with Hurui and Tanashi. "How about some pancakes?" Fusaki called out from the kitchen. There was a lot of relpies that stated their agreement. Fusaki gave a thumbs up from the window in the kitchen and continued making them. After a while he finished and brought them to us. They were actually surprisingly good. I nodded and said, "Satisfactory." "Thanks, Hazamaru.' Fusaki replied, taking a bite of his pancake. "These are better than what they serve at they agency." Hurui said, taking a very large serving of pancake into his mouth. After a while we all finished our plates. We decided to see where we would sleep. I looked at my Electro-iD to see if I could find any clue to where I slept. There was a map of the first floor of the school. Apparently, I slept in a room in between Wotano and Rou. Great, so I'll be hearing raps and interviews all night long. Fantastic. I went to my room and layed down. I actually didn't hear anything surprisingly, the walls must have been sound-proofed. That or that both of the people sleeping on either side of me were shocked from the first day of this. I went ahead and didn't think about it too much, or it would cause problems. I was extremely exhausted so I just went ahead and went to sleep. Day 2 - Morning ♫ I woke up to the sound of chatter. I could tell by how awake I was when I did wake up that the time I woke up must have been from 11 A.M. - 1 P.M.. I got up and changed into my regular clothes and walked to see what all the chatter was. Everyone was gathered around a poster on the wall of the cafeteria. "Yo..." Yumano started. I looked up at the poster. Ugh. It read "Talent show tonight". Fuck. Me. I hate performing to the public. Not because I'm worried about screwing up or anything, it's just because it's such a bother. Well, now that I think about it, I don't have to participate. I read a little further down to where it said "ALL MUST PARTICIPATE". Fucking fantastic. Well I already know what I'm doing. I read down a little further. "If you decide on what you're doing, don't worry, we'll have what you need". O...kay. I read down to the bottom. "Starts at 7:00 PM EST". Okay, I looked for a clock that may have been placed. Fortunately, one had been placed above the kitchen window. It read 1:32 PM. Alright, well I have about five hours. I only need about thirty seconds to prepare though. There wasn't much to do for the day, so I went ahead and walked to the library. I pulled out some books and walked back to the cafeteria, after all, I didn't want to be alone. I went and sat down at a table with four chairs, I filled up one of the spaces. "Mind if I sit here?" I looked up, Hurui was standing at one of the chairs. "Knock yourself out." I said. Hurui pulled back a chair and sat down. He had grabbed some food from the kitchen, so he started eating. Tanashi walked up to another empty chair as well. "Mind-" She started. "Go ahead." I replied, knowing that she was asking permission to sit. So she sat as well. Fusaki started walking over and before he could even get close to the table I said "sure". Once he sat down the others started talking, after a while everyone emptied out of the cafeteria except everyone but at our table left. I shook my head. "Yep." Hurui said, watching the others walk out. Hurui looked at the clock. "Five past five." He said. So that's about two hours till the show. "So, how are you guys doing?" Fusaki asked. "Good. I've been looking for a place to watch movies. I'm yet to find anything." Tanashi replied to Fusaki's question. "Ah." Fusaki replied. That was all that was said for a while. The silence wasn't awkward, surprisingly. Everyone was deep in thought. Time passed until it was around 6:30. I got up. "I'm going to the stage." I said. And left. I guess the others followed close behind. I guess we would take turns going on stage for the show. Once the time hit 7, Monokuma jumped up on stage. ♫ "HELLO!" He yelled out. There were no replies. "...Regardless, welcome to the talent show, bastards! Here you will perform what you think is a talent! There will be no ratings, so no pressure! This is just to cheer you bastards up! So first up we have... Yumano!" ♫ Yumano stood up, skateboard in hand. Suddenly, the stage turned into a skatepark. Yumano walked up to the top of a half-pipe and jumped down. I couldn't believe my eyes. Nor could I understand, the speed of her skateboard and the tricks she was performing was too much for me to compensate. After a while, she came to a stop at the end of her show. Everyone clapped, and Yumano bowed. "Thanks, dudes!" Yumano yelled, and she gave a thumbs-up, she walked back off stage. And down to the seats. Next up was Hurui, he recited the first one hundred and fourty two digits of pi. Dasawi was up next. She sighed and threw a baseball in the air, she hit it with a bat. The snap of the ball on bat almost broke the bat in half, the ball was sent directly out of the stage. The roof of the show opened up and the ball flew out. The roof closed afterwards. There was a round of applause after that. "Thank you." Dasawi said. "I couldn't have done it without my favorite bat." More people went up and came. Rutuou went up and did some magic tricks. Although they weren't normal. They were actually very good. I had not even known there was a full-sized dog behind me until he brought one out from behind me. Impressive. Eventually everyone went up one-by-one. Finally, I went up. I said all the letters of the alphabet and sat down. As if I was going to do that shit. Eventually the talent show ended and we all lef the theater. Before going to bed, I noticed I left my scarf at the talent show, Fuck. What a bother. I had to walk back to the stage. I opened the door and... I guess... the game had started. ♫ '''Before me lay the eyes of a body, appearingly hit with a blunt object, hit from behind, half of their body laying over the side of the stage. Before me lay the body of... ' ♫ ''' "Nngh." I said under my breath. The body... It surprised me, but only for a moment, the first thing I think I should do is go and warn the others. It was around dinner time, so I ran back to the cafeteria. I wasted my breath since both locations were on opposite sides of the school. I panted, and leaned against the archway to the cafeteria. "Guys..." I started, panting heavily. "There's a body in the show room!" Everything stopped there in that moment. Forks and spoons dropped. All heads turned to me. Hurui was the first to get up, silently running to the show room. The others followed. I ran too, wasting even more breath, when we opened the door to the showroom. The noise was very loud. "THE FUCK?!" I heard Firoxi yell, and she ran over to the body. "W-what the HELL?!" Yumano yelled shortly after. Hurui had a small gasp as he clenched his fists. Fusaki had a disappointed, yet angry look on his face. Tanashi studied the seen, seemingly indifferent toward the situation. Rou turned away, almost seeming like he was going to vomit. Dasawi did vomit at the seen. Wotano stopped, and fell to his knees. "This can't..." He started, but he never finished. There was one thing for sure: we'd have to find the killer. ♫ I heard a cheerful voice. "BIM BUM BUM BUUUUUUM! A body has been found after a short period of investigating, a class trial will begin." That was Monokuma's voice over the intercom. ''I suppose... I should start investigating. ''I cleared me throat. "Let's not waste any time, shall we?" I declared. "What do you mean?" Saturn asked. "Investigating, what do you think? Someone amongst us killed Rutuou." I replied. "...Fuck, dude." Firoxi said under her breathe. "According to my calculations, there's a 6.67% chance that one of us is the killer!" Pioni yelled out. Jumping back, almost knocking his goggles off. Hurui was already seen investigating the body, instead of wasting my time, I walked over to Hurui, investigating the wound on Rutuou's head. Before I could start investigating, my Electro-iD got a notification. I looked at it. It was something called the "Monokuma File". I looked at it, it gave details about the murder. '''Bullet added; Monokuma File 1 "Anything?" I asked. "Hm... she was hit from the side. The wound is vertical." Hurui replied. Bullet added; Hurui's Testimony I inspected the wound myself. It looked like a blunt wound. It was medium sized, nothign huge could have been used. Buller added; Head wound I looked over at the stage. Rutuo's body was hanging half off of the stage. She must have been killed further away from the edge. Bullet added; Posistion of the Body I hopped up onto the stage. I looked over to the middle. Rutuo's magic trick set was being packed up there. She must have been hit while packing. Bullet added; Magic Trick Set I went behind the stage. On the floor were track marks. Something could've been pulled there. It went for a few feet then the track marks stopped. Interesting. Bullet added; Track Marks I looked over at some of the shelves that were there. Stuff had been moved apart, almost like someone or something had been rummaging through things. Maybe to find the murder weapon..? Bullet added; Moved Items I looked over at Tanashi. She was investigating the crimescene as well. I walked up to her. "Anything?" I asked. She was silent for a bit then said. "A distraction." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Unless she was standing at the front of the stage for no reason, she was distracted and hit with the murder weapon." She said quietly. A distraction... Bullet added; Tanashi's Testimony There were other people also investigating the back of the stage. I suppose I had to get testimonies. I walked up to Rou. "Yo." He said. "Hey, I was wondering if you had an alibi of sorts." I replied. I hate interacting with people. "Yo', man. After the show I packed up my shit. Then I took off, lucky I didn't get hit. Heh." He replied. ...Okay. Bullet added; Rou's Testimony That was already enough socializing. I went ahead and investigated some more. I felt like there was nothing more in the show room. So I left that. A thought that came to mind was that the killer possibly burned some important evidence. I went to the incinerator. Hurui and Dasawi was there. I walked up to Dasawi. I'd have to ask question to this bitch. She was staring at the incinerator. "Did you also think that there was something the killer burned?" She asked. "Yeah." I replied. Ugh. "You fuckin' steal my idea?! Fuckin' copycat!" She said, and she walked off. "Don't mind her." Hurui said, rumaging through boxes. "She's a bitch." I replied. "Yep." Hurui said, getting up and walking out. I walked over to the incinerator it was turned off. I looked inside of it. There was something burnt in there. It must have been the wood the incinerator uses. I looked over to the side to see if there was. I was right. I stack of wood was over on the side of the incinerator. Bullet added; Ashes in the Incinerator Investigating further, I noticed a small amoutn of ashes, more light in color. Not very light, but still lighter. Bullet added; Light Ashes I walked out and back to the showroom. Just in case I missed something. There were still people investigating there. I hopped up on stage again. I missed it before, but there was a black spot with an odd patern just behind the middle of the stage. I wonder what it is. Bullet added; Black Spot on the Stage (Back) I noticed Wotano investigating the body. I walked up to her. "This would make one hell of a story..." She said quietly. I guess it would. On the floor next to Rutuou was a small, half circle shaped glass shard. No blood on it though, so I don't think it has anything to do with this investigation. Bullet added; Glass shard I looked back at the stage, towards the front was another black spot. It wasn't as dark as the other one towards the back. It was a bit lighter. Bullet added; Black Spot on the Stage (Front) Also towards the front of the was a liquid substance that was brown that glimmered the rainbow in the presence of light. Bullet added; Glimmering Liquid I looked backstage a little more. what looked like a microphone hidden in an opened box. It had blood on it. Could it possibly be the murder weapon? Bullet added; Bloody Microphone Upon further investigation, there was also another thing in the box, a frayed end of a black wire. It had a tag on it that read "Canon". I believe that was a type of camera... Bullet added; Frayed Wire I walked back out from behind the stage. I also noticed that there were many items scattered around Rutuou's box of talent show props. Perhaps those were used for something? Bullet added; Scattered Items Before I could do anything more, I heard Monokuma's voice of the intercom. "It's time for the class trial! Everyone go to the class trial door!" I heard Saturn's voice. ♫ "I guess. It's time for the stars to tell us who was the murderer..." He said in a gloomy voice. I guess it was. Eventually everyone arrived at the elevator to the class trial. We all stepped in the elevator down. The elevator started to go down. The tenseness in the air could be felt. It was like a thick wave of smoke. Everyone was quiet, some had a blank look on their face, as if they were processing what happened. Some were thinking hard. Trying to decipher this murder. But whoever did this murder... must be found! Class Trial 1 adrbulletfile1.png|The Monokuma File explains things about what happened at the crime scene. It could be very important. adrbullet2.png|Hurui explained that the blunt wound on Rutuou's head was from a vertical angle. adrbullet3.png|The head wound on Rutuo's head was blunt. It was the only visible wound on her head that may have been the kill-shot. adrbullet4.png|Rutuo's body was hanging half of of the stage. Perhaps she had been further back, but had been knocked forward. adrbullet5.png|Rutuou's magic trick set lay out in the open in the middle of the stage. Perhaps she was packing it when she was attacked. adrbullet6.png|There were track marks off to the left of the stage. They were towards the back of the stage as well. Something, of course, had been dragged. adrbullet7.png|Lots of items in the backstage storage had been rummaged around. Maybe the killer was looking for something? adrbullet8.png|Tanashi explained that a distraction may have appeared to keep Rutuo still in order for her to get killed. adrbullet9.png|Rou explained that he had- right after the show- left with his belongings. I was too lazy to check if this was right with the others. adrbullet10.png|There were ashes in the incinerator. They smelled of burnt wood. There was also wood over on the side of the incinerator. adrbullet11.png|There were ashes that were a lighter color than the majority of the ashes in the incinerator. adrbullet12.png|There was a black spot towards the back of the stage. It had a strange pattern. Not sure what significance it has. adrbullet13.png|A curved glass shard was found on the floor in front of the stage. Maybe it could have been a cup? adrbullet14.png|Another black spot was found towards the front of the stage. This one was lighter and more faded than the other one. adrbullet15.png|A glimmering, brown liquid that when in the presence of light glows a rainbow color. Not sure what it was. adrbullet16.png|A bloody microphone was found in one of the boxes in the backstage storage. adrbullet17.png|A frayed wire with the tag "Canon" on it was found in the box along with the microphone. Not sure what significance it has. adrbullet18.png|Many scattered items were found around Rutuo's magic set. Maybe this was the distraction somehow? Category:OC